Edge of Darkness: Regenesis
The Meeting The sun stared at the world without pause through the crystal clear sky. Fragile ornamental plants withered under the glare of the fiery orb while the trees sagged as if exhausted. The heat radiating from the streets soon created an atmosphere of an oven. Many people sought comfort from the heat by eating ice cream or drinking chilled beverages. Sweat rolled off their foreheads like liquid beads, darkening their clothing. He stood at the top of a mountain, admiring the beauty of the new reformed Konohagakure, without wasting his time, he dashed towards the village that was slowly turning into a big city. Apparently, the scorching heat did not affect him neither did the fatigue from walking and traveling for three days straight without resting. The young teenager was looking for someone. He reached the gates of perhaps the biggest village, he knew, staying in Land of Fire for too long was reckless but it was a risk he had to take. As he entered, Eiki found himself lost in the crowd of people. He stood there without having a clue about his surroundings or how he was going to find this person. Eiki took out a bottle from his bag and drank some water quickly as he exclaimed to himself, "This is going to be a D-R-A-G. Good work, genius!" He used his unmatched prowess with lightning nature and used it to sense the bio-electric aura of this mysterious lady. Then, tracing the signal, he moved extremely fast as he used his parkour skills to scale the rooftops in an acrobatic manner and ran towards the source. He reached his destination, Eiki finally was able to spot the woman he idolized for so long. For it was time for them to meet. He ran on the cables of a nearby tower as if he was walking on a tight rope with grace and soon descended down to meet his idol. But before he could run across the street, a child was amused by Eiki's performance and was smiling and clapping while standing in the middle of street. As Eiki looked back and smiled at the kid, he noticed an oncoming vehicle, he immediately shouted, "MOVE, KID!!!" He realized that he kid wouldn't be able to react properly in the given time, so even without wasting a single breath or thinking twice, Eiki moved at tremendous speeds to rescue the kid and rescued him from being hit by the vehicle which was a few inches away. It had only been ten minutes since he was here and Eiki had already performed at least two notable feats. He looked at the child and offered him a candy as he asked, "You going to be alright?", the child looked at him as he nodded and took the candy he was being offered. While he startled most of the villagers, he still casually walked up to Senjō saying, "Hello, my name is Eiki Takaha! Big fan by the way! Heard of your tales, kinda cool. If you don't mind can you excuse whatever the hell you're doing and talk to me in private for a second?" While in the midst of an explicitly detailed conversation between a fellow kunoichi and her, Senjō, one if Konohagakure's top shinobi, had her attention brought to the young man before her demanding to talking in private. Who was this kid? And what business did he have with her? These questions ran through her mind as she called off her conversation to listening to what this young boy was trying to tell her. "Hello there." She effortlessly smiled greeting the young boy. "That was quite a show, you know?" She said referring to the Eiki's rescuing of the smaller boy. "What business do you have with me? " "Oh, no, ugh.... I just saved the kid. Anyhow, I would like you to train me. Oh don't worry, I can pay you. I have enough to pay you for the next three years and still have plenty left for food and clothing. I understand that you're a top shinobi, I kind of...want to be like you!" replies Eiki as he takes out his wallet showing that he actually comes from wealth. She giggled lightly, placing her hand on top the boy's head. "Slow down there." She continued to giggle, closing his wallet. "As flattering as that sounds, I'm afraid that now isn't really the time for students." She sighed removing her hand to lean closer to him. "Where are you even from?" "Iwagakure, I was their youngest academy student and best genin. Oh, and I did kind of became a Chūnin without even passing the Chūnin exams 'cause I kind of showed like an act of courage thingy by saying an opponent from dying and alerted the guards about an imposter. I dunno, its kind of supposed to be a big thing. Also kicked an assassin's arse when I was 11. You sure, you don't wanna reconsider? You know, ... I kind of left Iwa just to become your student." replied Eiki as he frowned. "Do you know a place or a good hotel? I am kind of tired from the journey. I have nowhere to go actually, I don't know anyone in Konoha." he added, as he looked at Senjō secretly hoping that she would let him stick around. "Youngest Genin? And you came all this way just to have me train you?" She sighed rubbing her aching temples. Senjō was truly flabbergasted by the kid's determination to have her as his sensei. But why now? She could only wonder. Tensions were already building between the five nations, Konoha would surely need their top kunoichi on the front lines. Even if she wanted to she couldn't make time to train the eager child . "You traveled all the way from Iwa. There must be a much higher purpose for such a thing. Come with me." She commanded looking into the boy's eyes with her own sparkling sky blue hued irises. "Is my secret reason thwarting you? You looked perplexed and amused at the same time, is everything okay? Umm, ...I'll let you know something, its supposed to be a big bad secret. 15 hours from now, someone is gonna try to kill you. Someone hired a merc, apparently there's a guy putting a bounty on people's head", said Eiki as he continued talking. He looked back at her with his own eyes which have an ever-changing eye color. "Stare contest, much?" he added as he giggled and began walking away and waved her goodbye without even saying a word. He took small steps, for he knew that he had piqued her interest and she would unarguably try to stop him and talk. He smirked as he took out a small map from his breast pocket and began looking at it. Baffled by his statement, Senjō watched as the young boy walked away. Even while watching him, she hadn't notice how far away he had gotten. Pondering over the news she just received, she had to know just how true it is. Taking her mind from the boy's statement, she had noticed that he had gotten quite far from her. Sighing out of frustration, she leaped into a building roof to get a view of the many traveling people below. "There you are." She sighed yet again, spotting the child from a distance. Jumping from building to building, building to power line, Senjō got in hot just before jumping down right in front of the boy. "And where are you going?" She asked placing her hand on top his head again. Eiki smiles as he notices Senjō from one roof top to others. As she approaches him, he turns putting the map back into his pocket and looking at her, "You should work on your skills you know? You're a bit noisy when it comes to making movements. I could hear you all the way and I'm guessing your agility is getting a bit rusty? Happens, ya know? Out of practice, I get it", said Eiki as he flaunted his observational skills and honed senses. "But for now, let's focus on the fact that you're intrigued. I have no idea where I am going actually, I am guessing I could find a hotel around here somewhere. I am kind of tired and really hungry. Wanna grab a bite? Join me!" he added while making sure that he avoided answering Senjō's question seriously. He had something specific in mind but he couldn't stick to his original plans, time was running out, so he had to improvise. "Rusty?... Out of practice?!? ''" Senjō thought, bewildered by the boy broad statement. "''How dare he? ''" She bit her bottom lip. Even though her blood was boiling beneath her skin, she did not show one ounce of dissatisfaction or anger. Instead of arguing with a child of the mere age of thirteen, she sought to make sure that he knew that there are things that you just shouldn't say to people you just met. Wasting no time to get an understanding across, she would reach into her left thigh pouch and retrieve two kunai. As the boy prepared to walk away he would be harshly stop by a sudden yank of his clothing, flinging him into a wall. Using her new equipped kunai, she threw them with excellent trajectory aiming them at each shoulder, pinning Eiki against the wall by shirt. With this sudden attack of aggression, the noise of Eiki slamming into the wall brought the attention of passing bystanders. Each of them were wondering what could be the cause of Senjō's sudden actions? "Listen Kid. If you do fact want me to you train ''you, you're going to have to do something about the mouth of yours." She said firmly, grabbing the boy's chin forcing him to look her into the eyes. Eiki didn't have the time to observe the kunai's thrown at him, since his head was turned in another decision but he did hear the sound of Senjō reaching her metal and the closing of her thigh pouch. He immediately understood that Senjō was at her limits, she was about to attack him but even before he could think of a plan to counter her attack, he felt the movement in air current around him which was caused due to Senjō's movement and the thrown projectiles, instead of trying to dodge it by jumping over them, he took a few steps back and twisted his upper body as he moved in the same direction as the first kunai. While this allowed him to dodge the first attack, due to limited space in the area his back was against the wall, literally. But, he was unable to notice the second kunai in time. He noticed the other kunai pinning him against the wall and tried to move but it was already too late. He stood their brooding about his failure inside his head. Eiki let a moment pass and as Senjō grabbed his chin and forced him to look into her eyes, he freed his right arm by applying some force; tearing its sleeve in the process. He looked deep into her eyes and using his left hand gently removed her hand saying, "Oh, I am sorry for my behavior. Shouldn't have said any of that! My deepest apologies! Trust me, from this point, I will never judge anyone" but just as Senjō was about to fall for his sincere apology, his eye color and facial expression changed again. He gave her a cold scowl but grinned a little as he returned her kunai to her. "I have a confession to make, the only reason you were able to pin me against the wall and touch me is because '''I LET YOU'!"'' exclaimed Eiki. However, the comment did not come from the bottom of his heart but from the rage of a teenager who was publicly humiliated. Senjō was beyond angry by this point. Some random kid had came from seemingly nowhere demanding her to train him, then out of nothing but pure ignorance and showboating, the kid dared to insult to her. And he was still doing it, showing his high level of disrespect. She was as so much as done with such a person. Even with her kindhearted nature, she could not stand an attitude of this caliber. Not wanting to soil her image as the kind beauty she has, Senjō turned her back towards the boy and walked away from him. "14 hours and 45 minutes to go!" shouted Eiki as Senjō began walking away. He looked at his shirt thinking that he needed a new pair of clothes. His real purpose was much bigger than training. He came here as an immigrant and he needed to find a place to stay, so he started walking away as well. After walking for five minutes, he spotted a restaurant and sat down to eat while wondering about the fate of Senjō. Muse of Fire Continuing down the street filled with locals and some tourists, she paced with her head angled toward the ground. "I can't believe that kid." She scoffed, glancing upward to dodge the people in front of her. As much as she wanted to, Senjō refused to take her problems to her boyfriend which she usually does. Hell, she could go on for hours ranting about to the same topic for three hours straight. Which usually by then he would be fast sleep and it would only make her angrier. She reached the Hokage Palace where Shikaniku worked, sighing at her decision not to going through with bother him, instead she would trail to the training field were she could punch her frustration out. For a while, she brutally beat the standing logs, breaking them with utter ease. After a while, she found her growing weary of such boring exercises. Afterwards, she sat her abnormally large rump upon the ground, gazing into the sky. "I wonder if that kid's lost?" She whispered to herself. Eiki lied on the bed of his new apartment which was apparently only a block away from the restaurant he ate in earlier. He grabbed a book and started reading it to distract himself since he couldn't get sleep. As time passed by, he grew anxious. He started thinking if Senjō has taken his warning seriously at all. Eiki did not want another human being to die and hence, got out of his apartment and climbed to the roof top as he watched the village. The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the town. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night. The lake glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of glittering stars and the luminescence from the restaurants and designer boutiques that lined the marina. The faint wind brushed against the water’s surface, the ripples ruffled the stillness of the surface, and shattered the reflection of the harbour. As much as he admired the night and the bright light given off by the electrical lights, he began worrying about Senjō. 10 hours had passed since their meeting. He looked at his pocket watch as he noted it was exactly 7:00 pm. He sat down on his roof and waited patiently for time to pass. A few hours later, out of nowhere some large cactuses appears out of nowhere and started spraying a purple toxic gas everywhere. A hooded, shadowy figure then appeared out of nowhere and charged at Senjō with a large multicolored attack in his hand while throwing a few shurikens at her as a form of distraction. The sky grew dark and lightning crashed, as it signified something terrible was about to happen. Eiki suddenly opened his eyes, he realized that he had fallen asleep. He hurriedly looked at his watch as he noted, it was about time. Taking a short gasp out of anxiety and excitement, he began locating Senjō as he began tracking her once again by searching for her bio-electric aura and chakra. As a sensor, Senjō could feel the different chakra frequents of nearly everyone in the village. She felt a large chakra more in her direction with what appeared to be a ball of chakra, similar to the Rasengan. She wasted no time in dealing with the shuriken the strange man threw ahead. Taking out her own, she threw her own causing them to spark and ricochet off one another. She quickly moved away from her spot, sliding on the ground away from the fast approaching man. "What's this?!?" She thought to herself, preparing to for the man to make a followup. "I must get him out of the village." Senjō turned around and headed out the village hoping to led the man into the outskirts. The man chased her out of the village to a clearing and once again summoned his cacti. However this time he created many of the spheres and stabbed his ten bladed tails through them sending them sprawling after her. "I'll finish this in one swoop." She confidentiality whipsersd to her turning around to face the man. "You shouldn't have came here!" She shouted as she quickly through a combinations of hand signs in order. Slamming her hands into the ground, she shouted: "Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu!" Immediately after, three wooden dragon spawned from behind her. Because of her chakra absorbing nature, the ball of energy would be absorbed to the dragon's instantly upon contact. With the projectiles out of her way, the mysterious man would be let open for and attack. Taking such events into her hands, Senjō commanded the dragons to bind around him. The man just laughed as the dragons circled around him and in a flash they were reduced to moldering ashes by blue fire. Small lines ok some could be seen from the man's mouth as he smiled."You want to dance? I'll show you a dance. The cacti been to release a purple fume as the man summoned to swords of blue fire. He stood in a stance with both swords at his left side."Sie brennen….Das Inferno!" He yelled as he sent a colossal wave of blue fire towards the girl. "You call that fire?" The woman teased flipping her hair as the mysterious blue fire neared her position. Standing tall, in the same spot, the woman would cause her powerful chakra to emit direct from the source within. It would appear as if the dangerous flames had swallowed her, perishing in the blue hell. In the sea of flames, Senjō used her powerful chakra to part the massive wall of fire, deeming it to be unharmful to her. "I'll use his known fire against him." She begun to move her arms in s circular motion, establishing a wind current. This fueled the man's fire, causing them to become larger and more powerful. Soon the took on the shape of a spiraling vortex, spinning in a huge mass in front the man. As she stopped exerting her chakra, she sudden became impowered by a fusion of fire and wind chakra, given her body an beautiful bright red-orange color. "You will see why I'm called the Red Sun." The woman spoke as she channeled chakra into a sphere. Applying the wind current to the orb, she also pulled in the blue flames; creating a blue variant of her infamous Scorch Release: Rasengan. It was of massive proportions, spinning in all its midnight blue beauty. "Hmph." She murmured before speeding off practically vanishing for sight, leaving a trail of red chakra behind her. With such amazing speed she reappearing next to the man, aiming to finish the fight in one action. Ryūza avoided the flames by the skin of his teeth by flying but he was caught off guard and hit by the scorching rasengan and that's not the only thing that hit him, the impact sent him crashing through 20 trees. The impact created a big explosion, traping him with a vortex of slicing wind blades. Once the rumble and smoke cleared out, Ryūza's seemingly lifeless body laid upon the grassy floor. The woman straightened her posture, releasing the aura of chakra from around her body. "That kid was right." She spoke under her breath. It was a tough pill to swallow but unfortunately it had to be done. she had to tell the kid that he was correct about to whole ordeal. "Damn that kid." She murmured heading back onto the village premises. It was a long walk home, she had to find that kid. Senjō should on top a power pole, searching for the boy's familiar chakra signature. Once she had locked onto it, she hastily made her way to him. Eiki noticed Senjō moving towards him, perhaps, she was coming here to either inform him about the attack or attack him. He knew the battle had ended her favor, he could tell by sensing her chakra, heartbeat and perspiration rate. However, before he could rejoice, he sensed something else coming towards him as well. He grew restless as he grabbed his bow and armed it. He quickly took out a poison arrow out of his quiver and stretched the draw string as he waited for his prey to come at him. Within mere seconds, the lady found the boy's exact location. Seeing at he was equipped with a bow, and the arrow's poison was at potent that one could smell it, she approached him with caution. Knowing that people don't just randomly wield weapons as the one he has, she knew that the boy's must've had experience with it. "Kid. I need to talk to you." She stated as bluntly as possible. Then out of the dark shadow Senjō cast upon the soft grass the man formed holding a rather oddly shaped kunai, poised to attack Senjō. He came out, slowing emerging from her victims own shadow using a technique long forgotten. She could not see it but Eiki could. The man attempted to stab her right through her chest with a blade coated in poison. Eiki immediately noticed the man and without even wasting a second thinking, he released the arrow as he slowly relaxed his muscles, even though the shot was taken from a distance of 200 yards, Eiki's experience and eye sight allowed him to perfectly aim and direct the arrow at the man's head despite the opposing wind. Without even looking the man simply plucked the arrow that was barreling towards him out of the air."Иди домой ребенка , прежде чем я передумаю о принятии твою голову и писает на вашем теле." He replied to the child but his cover had been blown. Eiki looked at the man as he failed to understand a single word, he smirked as he reached for another arrow and said, "That sounds pretty bad but, I don't speak asshole!" as he once again prepared himself to fire an arrow. As Senjō turned towards him he tossed some anesthetic gas bombs creating a cloud of super dense vision imparting gas. As the cloud dissipated the man was no where to be found. The woman was amazed at what she witnessed, her life was saved by this mere child. She was truly blown away by everything up until now. "That was close kid. You are really something else." Senjō spoke, walking closer to him. "I might consider taking you under my wing." Training Begins Eiki looked at Senjō as he slowly put his bow down and smiled at her. He threw his bow down as he raced down the building and caught his bow before it could touch the ground. He walked towards Senjō and said, "So, now can we have ice cream?" Trivia * The roleplay is canon (DS) and eventually builds up to, "Mirage of Vultures". Category:Role-Play Category:Role-Play Battles